


Chill With It

by MiniNephthys



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee orders Equius around.  February 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chill With It

"sO hOw Do We Do ThIs ShIt?" Gamzee asked, reclining on one of the chairs in his room. Equius had suggested the locale, stating that it would start Gamzee off in the position of power, which was what they were going for.

"Well, you could start by ordering me around a little." Equius sat on a similar chair, not allowing himself to relax in the presence of a superior.

"TeLl YoU wHaT tO dO, aNd EvErYtHiNg?" Gamzee asked.

Equius shivered in anticipation. "And everything."

"aLl RiGhT tHeN. gRaB mE a BoTtLe Of FaYgO," Gamzee declared.

Equius deflated slightly. "...That's it? Not telling me to even clean your shoes or praise your name, but just obtain for you a bottle of soda that you have lying right here?"

"yOu CaN dO aLl ThAt ShIt If YoU wAnT, bUt aLl ThIs MoThErFuCkEr NeEdS iS sOmEtHiNg DeLiCiOuS."

"...I suppose it's a start." With a small sigh, Equius picked up the bottle of Faygo at his feet and held it out for Gamzee to grab, which he did.

Gamzee popped open the bottle and took a swig. "tHaNkS, bRoThEr."

"It was nothing, highblood. Do you have any other orders for me?" Equius asked hopefully.

"HmM..." Gamzee thought a moment, then shrugged. "iT's NoT mY sTyLe To BoSs a MoThErFuCkEr ArOuNd. YoU gOt IdEaS?"

"Coming up with ways someone else can order you around is counterproductive." Equius sighed. "But, if you really can't think of anything... Like I mentioned earlier, there is making me clean, usually with something degrading like my tongue. On that note, any number of sexual acts-"

"WhOa WhOa WhOa." Gamzee shook his head vehemently. "No WaY aM i MaKiNg AnYbOdY dO tHaT kInD oF sHiT. fUcKiNg LiNeS yOu DoN't CrOsS, mAn."

Equius resisted the urge to bury his face in his hands. "I would not have brought them up if I were not willing to perform them."

"...yOu'Re ChIlL wItH iT?" Gamzee asked, still a bit skeptical.

Equius nodded furiously, already beginning to break into a slight sweat. This was it; Gamzee was definitely going to order him to do something demeaning and worthy of his class. Any second now-

"kAy ThEn. KiSs Me."

...that was not exactly the degrading task Equius had been hoping for, but it was still something substantial. Equius moved his chair close enough that he could lean in and kiss Gamzee. He didn't know how the highblood wanted the kiss to be, so he followed Gamzee's cues. As things should be.

Gamzee wanted a slow, deep kiss, and Equius obliged him. With a hand on either side of Equius's face, Gamzee drew him in closer. They kissed until Gamzee pulled away, face flushed with purple. Equius's own face was looking rather blue.

"W...what next?" asked Equius, after a few moments had passed.

"aRe We StIlL oN tHe WhOlE oRdErInG tHiNg?" Gamzee asked.

"Yes! ...If you will continue to indulge me, of course, I have no right to command you to do anything..." Equius mumbled, feeling his skin turn even more blue.

Gamzee chuckled. "AlL rIgHt ThEn. LeT's SeE... tAkE oFf YoUr ShIrT?"

In his haste to remove the garment, Equius tore his shirt. Oh well. He'd never particularly liked that one anyway, and this was more important.

Gamzee grinned that wide, it's-good-to-be-alive grin that he had and began running his hands, and later his lips, across Equius' bare chest. Equius voiced his approval with loud gasps and whimpers that turned into full-fledged moans the more attention Gamzee paid to him. He thought to apologize about the sweat, but wasn't able to form the sentence.

After a while, one of Gamzee's hands crept down to rub him through his pants. Equius jolted and gasped out, "But - you servicing me without receiving anything in return is incredibly improper, a-and I can't--" Touch him without bruising him. He certainly didn't have the fine motor control required to stimulate without causing pain.

"DoN't WoRrY aBoUt It, MaN. SeEiNg YoU gEt WoRkEd Up LiKe ThIs Is A sErViCe On ItS oWn. JuSt ReLaX - tHaT's An OrDeR." Gamzee pressed down harder, and Equius lost himself to the sensations.

When he cried out Gamzee's name - a very improper thing to do, Equius would have to chide himself later - and came hard, Gamzee leaned back, looking extraordinarily satisfied. Equius was left panting and clinging to his chair.

He breathed in slowly and commented, "I think... I may require a towel."


End file.
